Pretty Little Hunter
by Eugenia 34
Summary: Spencer, Hanna y Ezra ya cansados de tantos misterios y asesinatos en Rosewood deciden buscar ayuda, pensando que la muerte de Aria fue por causas Sobrenaturales, llaman a los hermanos Winchester, ¿podrán estos dos hermanos averiguar qué misterio oculta este pequeño pueblo? Aparte de -A ¿habrán otra causa maligna de cual preocuparse?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural & Pretty Little Liars no me pertenecen

* * *

**Una llamada Desconocida**

El sol se asomaba por mi ventana impidiendo que mis ojos se pudieran abrir por completo. En el momento en el que logre adaptarme a la luz baje a desayunar, como siempre, la casa estaba vacía así que aproveche para subir mi desayuno a mi habitación, nadie me retaría por aquello. Me tomo más tiempo de lo común elegir mi atuendo, no sabía porque pero no me agradaba nada de mi guardarropas.

Con un cupcakes en mi mano izquierda y mi mano derecha desordenando toda mi ropa perfectamente acomodada encontré una blusa de la cual ya me había olvidado completamente, me la había regalado Ali para mi cumpleaños. ¿Me preguntaba si me seguía entrando?.

Me coloque en frente del espejo y me la probé. Me quedaba fantástico, era justo lo que buscaba. Era de color coral y tenía unas palabras en castellano, era perfecta y podía combinarlo fácilmente así que tome una pollera simple y unas sandalias para que resaltara más mi nueva blusa. Escuche la bocina del auto de Emily, lo que me decía que era hora de ir a la escuela, baje lo más rápido posible las escaleras y tome mi bolso que se hallaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Hola chicas- Salude al ver que Aria y Hanna se hallaban también en el auto.

-Wow Spencer, me encanta tu remera, ¿es nueva?- Preguntó Hanna tocando el material tan suave de la blusa

-Em si, me la regalo Ali, pero nunca la había usado.

_Es fantástica, no lo creen chicas- Dijo Hanna exagerando como siempre.

-Oh si- Dijo Emm dedicándome una sonrisa por el espejo del auto.

- Y a ti Aria, ¿no te gusta?- La voz de Hanna sonaba un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí claro, me encanta- Dijo Aria sin ni siquiera voltearse.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Ahora la preocupada también era yo.

-No sé, me siento un poco mal, no creo que pueda entrar a clases hoy.

-Las dejo a las chicas en el instituto y luego te llevo a casa, ¿si? ¿Ay alguien que pueda cuidar de ti?

-No, pero voy a estar bien.

-Si va Meredith, no le abras- Bromee, a la cual todas rieron acepto ella. Parecía ser que se sentía peor de lo que parecía- Cualquier cosa llámanos- Continué antes de bajarnos del auto.

Con Hanna nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. Me pase todo el día intentando hacerle entender que ese "tema nuevo" que decía ella ya lo habíamos visto hace dos años atrás, cuando de pronto una llamada inesperada nos sorprendió, era de un número desconocido. Hacía mucho que A- nos había dejado de torturar, esperamos que sus vacaciones fueran eternas, pero no fue así, porque nuevamente logro que un frio invernal recorriera mi espalda haciéndome erizar los bellos de los brazos, pudiendo lograr esto con tan pocas y simples palabras.

-Aria está muerta.- Dijo la impotente voz y acto siguiente colgó.

Con una simple mirada, Hanna y yo entendimos lo que había que hacer y era buscar a Emily, no podíamos actuar individualmente, nunca resultaba; así que fue eso lo que hicimos pero ella no estaba en su clase y al parecer nunca estuvo.

Con Hanna hacíamos un buen equipo, ella llamaba a Aria mientras que yo a Emily, pero ninguna de las dos respondían. No teníamos como llegar a la casa de los Montgomery ya que fue Emm quien nos llevo al instituto.

-Chicas, ¿porque no están en clase?- Nuestras manos temblaban, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando lo vimos. Sus ojos reflejaban que sabía que algo iba mal, ya sea por puro instinto o al vernos en ese estado tan soqueado.

-Pensamos que algo le ha pasado a Aria, necesitamos que nos lleves a su casa, ahora- Los ojos de Ezra se abrieron completamente y antes de que Hanna terminara de hablar él se estaba dirigiendo a la salida.

Llegamos más rápido de lo esperado, Ezra no nos pido explicaciones, confiaba en nosotras y la verdad es que nunca le habíamos dado razones para no hacerlo.

Saco una llave de su bolcillo y la introdujo en la cerradura, así como ella tenía las llaves de su departamento al parecer él también tenia de su casa.

- Aria, Aria, mi amor, ¿donde estas?- Nosotras lo seguimos, incapaces de hablar caminamos detrás suyo.

Subimos a su cuarto y ella estaba acostada con sus dedos entrelazados enzima de du panza, por un momento deseé que solo estuviera dormida, pero A- nunca mentía sobre estas cosas. Se encontraba tan pálida y sus labios no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre, ahora eran de un morado muy opaco.

-Aria, cariño, despierta, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto su esperanzado novio, pero ella no respondía. Mis manos tomaron inconscientemente el celular y marcaron el número de emergencia, mis labios pidieron una ambulancia con una voz ajena a la mía. Hanna no dejaba de llorar, yo hubiera deseado hacerlo pero mis lágrimas no brotaban en mis ojos, a diferencia de ello la presión en mi pecho impedía mi respiración, por lo que tuve que acelerarla.

Ezra no dejaba de zangolotearla y una vez ya rendido coloco su dedo índice al costado de su cuello y volteo hacia la puerta donde nos encontrábamos y dijo entre sollozos.

-Está muerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra**

Todo paso demasiado rápido, vino la ambulancia y se llevo el cuerpo de Aria, Ezra no paraba de llorar, luego vino la policía y nos interrogo a todos y Ezra seguía llorando, luego llegaron los padres de Aria y Ezra entre sollozos dijo cuanto lo sentía. Ezra. Él estaría bien? Como lo llevaría?

Esta había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, no nos pensábamos quedar de brazos cruzados, íbamos a vengar su muerte.

Por lo menos eso acordamos con Hanna, si tan solo supiéramos donde estaba Emily.

Esa misma noche la señora Fields llamo a mi casa, muy preocupada preguntando si sabíamos dónde estaba su hija y fue entonces cuando le contamos los hechos sucedidos esa tarde.

Hanna durmió en mi cada esa noche no quería quedarme sola, mis padres llegarían por la mañana y solo quedábamos nosotras dos; nos desvelamos pensando que había pasado con Aria, que ocasionaría su repentina muerte y llorando cada vez que la nombrábamos, nuestro sufrimiento era compartido, lo que nos hacia entendernos lo una a la otra mejor que nunca.

- Chicas, levántense, llegaremos tarde- Mi madre nos levanto con su voz más dulce, ella sabía que las muertes de mis seres queridos me volvían loca, por lo que intentaba no asustarme. Pero lo que no sabía era que no iba a repetir lo mismo que con Toby, ponerme mal no ayudaría. Así que desperté a Hanna, prácticamente tirándole un balde de agua sobre su cabeza y nos producimos muy bien para el velorio que se llevaba a cabo en la iglesia de Rosewood, como era común hacerse.

Igual al velorio de Ali, Ella y el señor Montgomery nos colocaron en primera fila junto a ellos. Hice una vista panorámica de los presentes buscando a Ezra, quería que él también se sentara con nosotros, pero cuando lo ubique estaba apoyado sobre el contorno del marco de la puerta de la iglesia junto a dos muchachos grandotes y al parecer bastantes musculosos. Los ojos de Ezra se apartaban del cadáver de Aria, tenía una mezcla de nostalgia e ira, se podía ver que tan grande era su dolor y a la vez el fuego que emanaba de ellos.

Directamente no escuche nada de la ceremonia, me preocupaba Ezra así que una vez que el pastor nos despidió me dirigí directamente hacia la puerta. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que Hanna me seguía muy cayada, algo poco común el ella.

-Como estas?- Pregunte mientras tiraba de la manga de Ezra, impidiendo que se marchara.

- Fantástico Spencer, Tú que crees? – Nunca antes había escuchado hablar irónicamente al Sr. Fitz.

- No eres el único que sufre- Dije volteándome donde se hallaba Hanna con una mirada perdida en el suelo.

Ezra se quedo contemplando a Hanna que aun no se había dado cuenta de que era de ella de quien hablábamos.

-Vengan, tal vez nos sean de ayuda- Nos dijo el querido profesor de lengua.

Nos hizo señas de que subiéramos al auto. Hanna, inmediatamente abrió la puerta trasera, así que yo subí en la del acompañante dudando un poco adonde nos llevaba. Pude darme cuenta de que Ezra arrancaba segundos después que el auto de en frente y empezó a seguirlo. Era un impala seguramente de 1960, con una patente de Kanzas, el modelo estaba muy bueno, además de estar en perfecto estado, nunca había visto personalmente un auto tan antiguo como ese.

El impala se detuvo en frente de uno de los hoteles más baratos que hay en Rosewood y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

-Llegamos- Dijo sombríamente Ezra.

-¿A dónde?- Mi pregunta era tan tonta como sonaba

-Con los cazadores- Esta vez no se dirigió a mí, sino a las personas que conducían el Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Winchesters**

Se bajaron coordinados del auto. El copiloto era del tamaño de un rascacielos con su cabellera bastante larga y abundante. El segundo, el piloto, era un poco más bajo, pero en el momento en el que volteo, sus ojos hipnotizaron, su cabello era más rubio que el primero y más corto, ambos parecían ser modelos de alguna revista.

-Spencer, ellos son Sam y Dean Winchester- Ezra se había olvidado de la presencia de Hanna, pero yo no podía evitarla.

- Mucho gusto, ella es mi amiga Hanna- Dije estrechándole la mano al alto llamado Sam.

-Mucho gusto- respondió este con una cautivadora sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto- Dijo su hermano con una mirada perdida igual a la de Hanna.

- Sera mejor que entremos, no es seguro hablar aquí afuera.- Dijo Sam señalando una de las habitaciones. Yo entendía perfectamente a que se refería, -A era omnipresente.

Hanna y yo nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa redonda, Ezra permanecía parada al lado mío y los hermanos estaban apoyados entre sí sentados al borde de una de las camas.

Lo que yo interprete de esa acción que parecía tan común en ellos, era que ninguno se dejaría caer y que ambos podían confiar mutuamente.

_-Já, casi como la relación que tengo con Melisa- _Pensé irónicamente para mí misma.

- Haber, así que reciben mensajes de un tal –A que está al tanto de todos sus escándalos y los amenaza con contarlos? Que chulo!- Dijo Dean que al parecer se divertía con nuestra historia.

- Este parece un caso para la policía, ¿han pensado en ir a hablar con ellos?- Dijo Sam.

-¡Ja! ¿De verdad piensan que recurriríamos primero a ustedes antes que a la policía?, miren, esa gente tiene más miedo que nosotros- Dijo Ezra bastante molesto.

-Además, todos los que intentan ayudarnos acaban muertos- Dijo hablando por primera vez en el día Hanna.

-Bueno, sí, ya, es que la gente suele ser un poco paranoica con los temas sobrenaturales- Finalizo Sam.

-Está bien, nosotros trabajamos así, se marchan a casa intentando permanecer con vida y si necesitamos algo pasaremos a visitarlos. Denos 3 días cuanto mucho y resolveremos el problema, ¿está claro?- Parecía ser siempre la misma rutina por como contaba Dean.

- No – Protesto el Sr Fitz- Yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. A mi novia la asfixio alguien mientras dormía. No vamos a estar seguros en ninguna parte, así que prefiero luchar para que ese maldito no vuelva a ver la luz del sol!- Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así, me llego a dar miedo.

- Entendemos que quieras venganza, pero mi amigo, eres humano, se supone que nuestro deber es proteger tu vida y nos las pondrás difícil si andas con nosotros, lo mejor que podes hacer es mantenerte al margen, cuando necesitemos que mates a una cucaracha te llamamos.- Realmente Dean era muy grosero, no me agradaba nada la forma en la que trataba a las personas.

-Bien, entonces supongo que debemos marcharnos- Dije antes de que alguno continuara.

Hanna se paró de su asiento y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

-Espérenme chicas, yo las llevo- Dijo el Sr Fitz.

-Está bien- Dije al acordarme de que no tenia efectivo para el taxi.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlas, estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto- Los ojos de Sam se clavaron en los míos, nos quedamos así por un buen rato.

-Espero que así sea- Respondí con una enorme sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Estuve pensando todo el día en donde podría estar Emmily, no tenía ni la menor idea en donde podría haber ido, no me había dicho nada, lo cual es muy raro ya que habíamos acordado que trabajaríamos siempre juntas y no haríamos nada hasta que todo el grupo este informado. Ciertamente me preocupaba que le hubiera sucedido lo peor, aunque lo último que se pierden son las esperanzas.

Hanna no se despegaba de mi lado por nada, intente convencerla de que fuera a ver a Caleb, pero ella se negó por lo que fui a la escuela por pura diversión, sabía que a Hanna le fastidiaría la idea, pero como se había propuesto a ser mi sombra no le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo.

-Spencer, puedo ponerme la blusa que te pusiste el otro día?

- Pero ya la use yo, vas a quedar mal yendo al colegio con una remera igual a la mía, además está sucia, sabes que yo no lavo la ropa que ya use.

-Venga ya, dámela igual, con una camera nadie se dará cuenta.

-Como quieras- Dije tirándole la blusa sobre mi hombro.

- Crees que Emmily sabrá quien asesinó a Aria y por eso se marcho?- Dijo una vez ya vestida.

-No tengo ni idea Hanna, solo espero que este bien.

-Y yo.

-Bueno, vamos a la escuela.

-Si- Respondió con una sonrisa amarga es su rostro, sinceramente preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre en la cafetería, pretendía que las cosas no cambiaran mucho, pero era inútil, la mesa era más amplia. Comimos en silencio, no teníamos nada que decir sin embargo los cuchicheos a nuestro alrededor no cesaban, se daba mucho de hablaba de la muerte de Aria, la desaparición de Emmily, había gente que creía que Emmily había matado a Aria y por eso se fue y también se hablaba bastante del nuevo profesor de sociología.

Yo ignorando por completo lo que la gente chismosa hablaba me fije en un chico que se encontraba de espalda, me recordaba mucho a ese "cazador" este era lo bastante alto como él pero solo que este usaba traje.

-Te has fijado Spencer que desde que vinieron a la ciudad están en todos lados? Ahora es el profesor de Sociología, ja.- Dijo Hanna captando mi atención.

-A que te refieres?

-A ellos, los cazadores- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras que el muchacho al que miraba de espaldas se voltio, era él, era Sam

Espere a que las clases acabaran para poder ir a hablar con él y al parecer Sam había echo lo mismo, porque en la ultima hora estaba parado junto al lado de mi salón.

-Hola- Dijo con simplicidad.

-Hola- Respondí de inmediato, me sentía patética, no podía controlar mi entusiasmo por lo que también era gracioso.

- Eh conseguido algo de información, te apetecería tomar un café mientras lo charlamos?- Me gustaba lo directo que era iba al grano.

-Acepto el café pero no la información.

-Porque no la información? Pensé que querías saber sobre el asesinato de tus amigas?

-Si, en realidad me gustaría acabar con todo esto de una vez, pero la verdad es que si tengo esa información A- también, y es preferible que me lo digan cuando la cabeza de A- este clavada en una estaca y no pueda hacerme daño.

-Ella no va a hacerte daño, no mientras que nosotros estemos aquí, te lo prometo.- Eso era algo que nunca nadie me dijo, y la verdad es que por primera vez en mi vida me sentía segura, sabía que ellos habían sobrevivido a muchas cosas y que no le temían a esto y yo tampoco tenía porque hacerlo.- Así que vamos al tomar un café y hablamos sobre A- .

-Está bien, tú ganas, espera a que le diga a Hanna, últimamente está muy aferrada a mí y no creo que le guste la idea de dejarla sola.

-Sí, claro, si quieres puedes traerla a ella, yo invito.

-Estupendo.

Hanna no me dejo que fuera sola, decía que puede que fueran lindos, pero eso no le quitaba que fueran peligrosos. Me sorprendía que fuera ella la que tenia semejante cuidado y tanto perjuicio sobre las personas, en cambio yo no sabía que me pasaba, había bajado la guardia, confiaba en ellos, como podía confiar en alguien que recién conozco, nunca hubiera hecho esto y sinceramente no me importaba.

Sam nos esperaba en la cafetería de Rosewood, llevaba puesto su traje de profesor, lo que le hacía ver más sexy.

-Chicas, hola como están?

-Por el momento, creo que bien.- Dijo Hanna, me agradaba que de a poco empezaba a ser como antes.

-Fantástico, tengo noticias, quiero que se lo tomen con calma- Sam empezaba a asustarme un poco. ¿Qué era eso que nos tenía que decir? ¿Nos diría por fin quien es A-?

-Sea lo que sea te prometo que no nos asustaremos- Luego de decir eso, él me dedico una sonrisa, no tenía ni idea el mal que me hacía a mi corazón cada vez que lo hacía, en cualquier momento me ocasionaba un infarto

-Esto- Dijo sacando una extraña bolsa de tela que cabía en la palma de su mano y estaba atada con una extraña cuerda color marrón pardo.

-Qué es?- Pregunte cuando intente agarrarla, pero él me retiro su mano.

-No la toques, esto… es un hechizo, el de una bruja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brujas**

-Jajajajaja-Sabia que era muy descortés, pero no podía evitar no reír, era algo realmente muy absurdo, sinceramente hubiera esperado más que me digiera que A- era un zombi pero no una bruja.

-No te rías, esto es en serio- Cuando hablaba conmigo no era tan formal como cuando hablaba con Ezra.

-Perdón, perdón, tienes alguna idea de cuanta gente me ah hecho creer esas bromas, ya no funciona Sam

-Spencer creo que habla en serio- Me dijo Hanna pegándome un codazo mientas me señalaba con la mirada a Sam.

-Mira, es muy raro, no suelo ser tan paranoico, pero esta vez se dio la casualidad de que quise revisar el curso al que iba a dar clases, y encontré esta bolsa bajo el pupitre de uno de los alumnos, no estoy seguro si el hechizo era para un estudiante o para mí, pero estoy casi seguro que quien está haciendo eso sabe porque yo estoy aquí.

-Porque crees que es un hechizo y no una simple bolsa que alguien se olvido.

-jajajaja- ahora el que se reía era él, ¿qué era lo que le causaba la gracia?

-Spencer, soy cazador, cientos de veces en mi vida me eh encontrado con cosas como estas y además, mira lo que hay dentro-Dijo desatando el nudo de la bolsa- Primero, esto no es cuerda, sino cuero de una rata, estos trocitos blancos son cráneo de gato, están molidos, por lo que no se distingue bien, pero estoy seguro de que es eso- Hizo una pausa, al parecer encontró algo ahí dentro que no se esperaba- Esto, esto es cabello, del mismo tono que el tuyo, mira- tomo uno de mis bucles que caían por mi hombro y los comparo, era cierto, eran exactamente iguales- Bueno, algo sabemos, ahora va por ti- intentaba bromear, pero a mí no me causo mi la mas mínima gracia.

-¿Y que se hace exactamente con esos hechizos?- Pregunté, esto empezaba a asustarme.

-Según el objetivo de la persona, puede que quiera que te agarre un infarto, o que te desangres comiendo un cupcakes – A esto último lo dijo riéndose, al parecer se había acordado de alguna anécdota con las brujas.- La cuestión es que puede hacer que te suceda cualquier cosa que ocasione tu muerte, pero de una cosa podemos estar seguros, esos poderes son obtenidos por algún demonio, por lo cual podemos encontrar azufre cerca de la persona que este usándolos, veamos- Dijo sacando un aparato parecido a un walkman.- con esto podemos identificar todas las señales sobrenaturales que hayan dejados las bujas.

El aparato, parecía apagado cuando lo saco Sam, y nos señalo que no había nada y en el momento de dejarlo en la mesa empezó a sonar descontroladamente encendiendo todas las luces que poseía el aparato.

-¿Qué hay?- Pregunte desconcertada, esto parecía una mala película de terror.

Empezó a acercar el walkman a Hanna ya que cuando lo acento en su dirección comenzó a sonar, y cada vez se hacía más potente, hasta llegar a su remera, mi remera, la misma que me había regalado Ali.

-Esto no es cosa de demonio, esto es de un fantasma, y uno muy cabreado, ¿Luego me podrías prestar esa remera?, necesito investigarla- Le dijo a Hanna.

-Em si, pero pídele a Spencer, es de ella.

-No hay problema- le respondí enseguida.

-Genial, llévala a mi hotel luego, ahora tengo que ir ver a mi hermano.- Dijo antes de marcharse.

No tenía ni idea que se hacía en estos casos, no sabía si debería creer en magia, brujas y fantasmas o si no, aunque los argumentos con los que nos relataba Sam eran muy convincentes, o simplemente intentaba burlarse de nosotras, que se le había cruzado a Ezra en la cabeza en el momento de contratar a estos muchachos, aunque agradezco que hayan estado aquí, porque aunque no creyera, lo mismo me asusto bastante lo del cabello, en qué momento me lo había cortado, además MI CABELLO, lo más preciado que tengo, mataría a aquel que me hiso esto.

-¿Tú crees que el fantasma cabreado se trate de Ali?- Pregunto Hanna que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras yo conducía hacia mi casa.

-Tal vez- Mi respuesta fue seca, aun no me recuperaba del hecho que alguien quiso que escupiera sangre cuando comiera cupcakes.

-Quiero sacarme esta remera ya, ¿me prestas otra?

-Si, por supuesto, pero tienes que llevársela a Sam

-Te lo ha pedido a ti, pueda quiera verte de nuevo, además, me quiero desentender de esa remera.

-Está bien, se la llevare yo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Hanna se pareció más a la antigua, se cambio rápidamente, usando una remera si estrenar que había comprado la semana pasada y tomo una manzana y se marcho sin decir más, justo ahora que alguien intentaba matarme me dejaba sola, pero me alegraba que por fin obtenía mi espacio.

Aprovechando de que no había ruidos que me molestaran me puse hacer la tarea de toda la semana lo más rápido posible así podría ir a llevarle la remera a Sam, pero él como siempre me había ganado de antemano porque ni bien había terminado, los hermanos Winchester estaban tocando el timbre de mi casa.

-Hola Spencer, perdón por molestarte, pero tenemos que hablar con vos.- No podía creer que era Dean el que me estaba hablando así.

-No molestan, pasen.

-Gracias- Dijo Sam quien parecía estar un poco preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?- me asustaba un poco su aspecto, que cosa peor podía pasar que no haya sucedido ya.

-Es Emmily, la hemos encontrado, ha ingresado en estado de shock. – No podía creer lo que me decía Dean, ¿cómo que la habían encontrado? definitivamente eran más eficientes que todos los policías de Rosewood.

-¿Dónde está?, tengo que ir a verla-Dije levantándome rápidamente del sillón en donde me encontraba sentada.

-No Spencer, espera, no puedes ir a verla solo permiten el ingreso a los familiares- Dijo Sam tomando de mi brazo para que volviera a sentarme en el sillón

- Se pondrá bien- Pregunte mientras sentía que lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-El pronóstico medico es alentador, dicen que es un auto-bloqueo, algo que intenta olvidar, cuando esté preparada podrá recordar todo y salir de ese estado se pondrá bien, solo hay que darle tiempo.- Podía que Dean fuera un grosero, pero cuando tenía que hablar en serio lo hacía.

-¿Cómo la han encontrado?- Aunque hablaba mas calmadamente mis lagrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos.

-ja- sabia que la seriedad no le duraría demasiado- es muy gracioso, iba conduciendo por la ruta mientras discutía con mi ángel, cuando me aseguro de que podía curar las costillas rotas que tenía una joven que estaba tirada al costado de la carretera y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era la chica perdida, así que lo rete a que lo hiciera y la cargué a mi vehículo y la traje, después de eso no volví a ver a Castiel, al parecer se enojo en serio.

- No estoy para bromas Dean.- Dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas, sinceramente la historia que me había contado Dean me había tranquilizado un poco, pero no al extremo de divertiré, como se le podían ocurrir cosas tan absurdas, ¿acaso se drogaría?

- ¿Siempre es así de incrédula? ¿Cómo te puede gustar esta chica?- Le pregunto Dean a Sam el cual ignoro completamente.

-Es cierto Spencer, Dean tiene como amigo a un ángel llamado Castiel y fue él quien curo a tu amiga, si no hubieran pasado por ahí estoy seguro de que no hubiera sobrevivido, se le podría pedir que Emmily volviera a ser como antes, que este bien psicológicamente, pero gracias a mi hermano él se ha marchado y no va a volver a no ser que él lo quiera.

-Eh, esto no fue culpa mía, fuiste vos quien me dijo que no le siguiera la corriente si pedía volver a casar con nosotros.

-igual, ya no podemos hacer nada.- Dije lamentándome- ¿Se lo han dicho a Ezra y Hanna?

-Pasamos por el departamento de Ezra antes de venir aquí y pensamos que Hanna estaría contigo.

-Acaba de salir hace un momento, le mandare un mensaje.- Dije escribiendo en el celular el clásico S.O.S. Inmediatamente recibí su respuesta, que decía "_voy en camino a tu casa"_

-Nosotros ya nos marchamos, cualquier cosa llámame.- Dijo Sam estrechándome una tarjeta que tenía su número telefónico.

-Cuidado hermano, es menor.-Ambos intentábamos ignorar a Dean, aunque igual lograba sonrojarnos.

-Claro, los llamare.- Dije en forma de despedida.


End file.
